¿Qué importa?
by NatssY
Summary: Ante una pregunta, House se plantea que es lo realmente importante. Minioneshot Huddy. Atemporal.


**Fándom. **House M.D. Nada es mío blablabla.

**Pairing: **Huddy, House/Cuddy.

**Spoilers:** no hay. Puedes situarlo donde quieras. Creo que lo escribí viendo la cuarta temporada. Atemporal totalmente, vamos.

**Resumen:** Ante una pregunta, House se plantea que es lo realmente importante.

**Comentarios**: Minioneshot (de los que me gusta escribir a mí) "lioso" donde los halla. Y aún así, le tengo un cariño especial...

NatY

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

_**¿Qué importa?**_

Nada. No importaba nada. No importaba que ayer él fuese a su despacho por algo que no era importante. No importaba que, sin venir a cuento, se quedara fijo mirando aquella luz tenue que iluminaba sus labios pintados mientras ella no paraba de gritarle no importa el qué. No importaba como había ido caminando poco a poco hacia aquellos labios. No importaba como había llegado a estar a escasos centímetros de aquellos labios. No importaba lo que de su boca salía en forma de palabras, ni los dedos de él apartándole el pelo mientras ella hablaba. No importaba el cálido aire que lo rodeó al sentir el aliento de ella chocar contra su cara, ni el aroma a fresas que lo acompañaba. No importaban las miradas de él hacia ella, ni de ella hacia él. No importaba lo que pasase antes de besarla. No importaba haberla besado. No importaba que ella no le hubiese apartado. No importaba que ella le hubiese correspondido. No importaba no pensar en porqué la había besado, ni antes, ni durante, ni después del beso. No importaba que cuando ambos se apartaron de golpe, él saliese del despacho sin que ninguno dijese nada. No importaba que el resto del día se hubiese sentido vacío. No importaba que se hubiese pasado la lengua unas 100 veces por los labios comprobando que el sabor a fresa no había desaparecido. No importaba que sus dedos pareciesen inútiles y sólo supiesen trazar rizos en el aire. No importaba que sonriese cada vez que recordaba todo aquello que no importaba.

No importaba que aquella mañana ella esquivase su mirada el par de veces que se habían cruzado, ni que hacía apenas treinta segundos ignorase como la llamaba a voces. No importaba la velocidad que tuvo que coger para alcanzarla antes de que cerrase la puerta de la consulta, ni que casi le rompiese el bastón al tener que frenar el portazo con él. No importaba que él estuviese en una esquina de la consulta 2, y ella en la otra. No importaba, nada, que ella estuviese mostrándole sus perfectas curvas traseras al darle la espalda. No importaba que ignorase el "_gírate_" que acababa de salir de su boca. No importaba tener que caminar hasta quedar pegados pecho con espalda. No importaba la cara de enfadada que puso cuando decidió girarse por fin. No importaba que ambos supiesen que no estaba enfadada. No importaba tener que soltar su bastón para poder apoyar las dos manos en la pared por encima de sus hombros. No importaban las ganas que tenía de volver a capturar sus labios mientras la tenía acorralada, ni que le gustase el olor que desprendía su pelo rizado. No importaba la sensación de plenitud que sentía en aquellos momentos. No importaba tener que volver a jugar con su melena negra. No importaba que se mezclase el aroma de su aliento con el olor de su pelo y con el perfume natural que salía de su cuerpo, consiguiendo la fragancia perfecta. No importaba ver como la piel del cuello de ella se erizaba al sentir un soplo de aire caliente chocar contra él, ni importaba sentir como su cuerpo temblaba para contrarrestar la piel erizada. No importaba que él mismo temblase. No importaba que ella se hubiese movido para conseguir que él dejase su cuello y mirándolo a la cara le dijese con un tono que no admitía réplica que parase de una vez si realmente le importaba su vida. No importaba que sus ojos pidiesen lo contrario. No importaba que sus cuerpos pidiesen lo contrario. Y claramente, no importaba su vida. No importaba nada.

House sonrió maliciosamente mientras se pegaba más si cabe al cuerpo de la Decana del hospital para susurrarle:

-Lo importante, es saber porque hemos tardado tanto en hacer lo que hicimos ayer... Y porque no lo estamos repitiendo.

-Quizá, -argumentó Cuddy con voz igual de susurrante- porque conocemos la importancia que puede tener después...

-Tendrá la importancia que le queramos dar.

-Y, ¿qué importancia es ésa...? –preguntó Cuddy.

-¿Qué importancia quieres que sea? –replicó House.

-Una que importe.

-Me importas. –Dijo mirándola a los ojos fijamente.

Cuddy sonrió.

-Ésa parece importante... –comentó con tono casual.

-Es importante. –verificó él.

-Entonces, -cuchicheó con voz suave- ¿qué importa?

* * *

Gregory House sonrió sinceramente después de unos segundos pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido desde el día anterior y contestó:

-No importa nada. Sólo lo que queramos que importe.

-Sólo lo importante... –declaró ella.

-Lo importante sólo... –repitió él. –Pues yo sigo viendo muy importante saber porque no estamos repitiendo... –manifestó él con tono guasón mientras se acercaba un poco más a su boca.

-Porque teníamos cosas importantes de las que hablar –aclaró ella riéndose. –Pero ya las hemos hablado, así que...

Ésta vez fue ella quien acortó las mínimas distancias que existían entre ellos para apresar sus labios y pasarse unos segundos enredando lenguas mientras las manos, con vida propia, recorrían terrenos ya conocidos pero casi olvidados. Cuando la mano izquierda de House llegó donde la espalda de Cuddy pierde su nombre y agarró, éste no pudo evitar empezar a sonreír y mientras le daba suaves besos a Cuddy anunció:

-Esto sí que importa....

Y los dos se empezaron a reír entre besos dulces y apasionados, entre susurros de amor y de pasión, y sin pensar que lo realmente importante, era lo que estaba por llegar.

Porque si ella estaba a su lado, no importaba nada.

* * *

Dale a botoncito del review, anda, que no cuesta tanto...


End file.
